


Green & Blue

by pennyroads



Series: Whomp My Willow [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyroads/pseuds/pennyroads
Summary: “Ronnie, you're awfully quiet today.”Veronica meets his inquiring gaze for a brief second.“No one plans a murder out loud.”- a collection of drabbles featuring the Riverdale gang at Hogwarts





	Green & Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of drabbles about Jughead, Betty and Veronica’s (mis)adventures at Hogwarts. Other Riverdale characters will be mentioned, but these are the core three, with special emphasis on Bughead.
> 
> Betty & Veronica are both Slytherins; Jughead is a Ravenclaw. They're 6th years. HP characters will make an appearance. Enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you @shibbycat for the beta magic x

Jughead walks through the doors of the Great Hall and automatically heads to the table on the far left, tugging on his blue and bronze tie to loosen the knot. He spots a familiar blonde head right away.    
  
“Hi,” he kisses the top of Betty’s head and plops down on the bench, sneaking a piece of sausage from her plate. Betty indulges him with a crooked smile.   
  
Sitting opposite them on the other side of the Slytherin table, viciously stabbing her fork into her roast potatoes, Veronica is either oblivious to his presence or choosing to ignore it.    
  
“How was Herbology?” Jughead asks Betty.    
  
“Professor Longbottom got us to dig up a new crop of Venomous Tentacula. It was fun, but I’m sore all over.”    
  
He shoots her a devilish smirk.   
  
“I could give you a back rub later?” His tone is suggestive enough to make the true meaning of his words clear.   
  
Betty swats his shoulder. “Juggie!”    
  
His laugh is interrupted by Veronica’s dramatic huff. She’s staring daggers at something - or someone - on the other side of the Great Hall. Jughead turns to follow her line of sight and spots Archie Andrews’ unmistakeable gingerness sitting close to Dominique Weasley at the Gryffindor table.    
  
Sharing a knowing look with Betty, he clears his throat to grab their friend’s attention. “Ronnie, you're awfully quiet today.”    
  
Veronica meets his inquiring gaze for a brief second.    
  
“No one plans a murder out loud,” she grits out. “Betty, I’m going to need some of that wart growth potion you brewed for Gillywaggon’s class.”   
  
“I thought you and Archie weren't seeing each other anymore?” Jughead asks. “Why exactly would you terrorize Weasley?”   
  
“Oh, it's not for her,” Veronica scoffs. “And we're not together anymore, but that doesn't mean I want him slobbering all over Dominique. Whose side are you on anyway, J?”   
  
“Yours, obviously - ”    
  
“Besides,” she interrupts in a overly saccharine tone, “I heard her brother, Louis, talk about how much he’d like to invite B to partake in some good old-fashioned broom closet escapades.”    
  
Jughead’s expression darkens. “Betty, it seems we're going to need two vials of that potion.”    
  
Betty releases a long-suffering sigh.    
  
“Be reasonable, you two,” she admonishes. “I might as well make a whole batch.”    
  
The sweet, innocent smile dimpling her cheeks contrasts the mischievous glint in her bright, green eyes.    
  
“It's been too long since we've paid our respects to the lions.”    
  
“Merlin’s saggy socks,” Jughead groans, “I love you more than pumpkin pie.”   
  
.   
.   


**Author's Note:**

> You can find all graphics and edits on my tumblr @pennyroads 
> 
> Thank you for reading! xx


End file.
